Hello Couple
by Sumomo'MoonGoddess
Summary: Jun Sung Ae is a SHINee fan and it's every fans dream to be around their favorite artist. Well it just so happens that a new show is being made called Hello Couple that will allow a few fans to date some SHINee members. Has all members Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho, Taemin. sry not very good at summaries just read the story please. RatedM because i dont know what im gonna do


Hello everyone ^_^ I've recently been reading to much SHINee stuff and i thought well I'll just jump on the bandwagon I'm really surprised that i wrote all of this in a day hehe well hopefully it will stop me from being soo obsessed haha. Oh yeah i have to say I DO NOT OWN SHINee...as much as i would like to 1. id get in trouble 2. all the Shawols of the world would hunt me down. well anyway i hope you enjoy the story plz review.

~~~~START~~~~~~

"Hana why didn't you wake me up" I quickly got changed and threw everything I needed into my messenger bag.

"Because u look cute sleeping plus what's the chances of you getting on that dumb show anyway!" Hana yelled from the kitchen.

"If you would have woken me up my chances would have been higher now there will probably be a line around the block I can't believe I'm missing my one chance to be close to SHINee and all cause of you" I pouted and grabbed a slice of toast and quickly ate it before running to the door to put my shoes on.

"Hey you don't think you're the only girl who heard about the show I mean there are millions of fans just in Seoul and I mean hardcore fans that check the latest news every couple of seconds so I highly doubt even if I woke you up that you would have been any farther in line then you are now Sung Ae" Hana yelled as I ran out the door and down the steps I needed to make it to the SM building fast.

~20 min later~

I was almost there I was seriously a block away from the building when I saw the line and I stopped dead in my tracks it was so long it wrapped around the building I internally cursed myself and went to stand at the back of the line. it took forever but finally it the line was getting smaller...at least from my perspective behind me was about another three blocks worth of girls all waiting for their chance to get in and hopefully get on the show but I didn't even know how many people they'd let on..'At least they aren't sending people away yet I still have a shot' I thought as the line finally allowed me into the building and out of the noon heat from outside. It was very pretty on the inside and painted in whites and blues it made me smile thinking that this is where the artists come to all the time to practice.

'I heard that SHINee is helping judge who is going to be in the show" a girl in front of me said to the person in front of her which caused quite a bit of chatter among the line and had even peaked my interest because why would they just let SHINee sit in front of a bunch of fan girls wouldn't that cause a riot or I don't know plus SHINee never wants to let down their fans so they wouldn't say anything mean would they?' I dismissed the thought as just plain gossip and continued to move forward each step getting closer to my goal.

My phone vibrated in my bag and when I looked at the message it said 'HEY SUNG AE DID YOU GET THROUGH YET OR ARE YOU STILL WAITING ~HANA' I quickly texted back that I was in the next group going up and that I'd be back soon and turned off my phone just in time for someone to direct me in with 4 other girls.

"Welcome girls I'm the director and I'm still looking for 2 spots to fill for the show could you tell me your names and ages please" I was at the end of the line so I learned that people as old as 29 were actually trying to get in and I smiled a bit but when it came to be my turn I froze a little bit.

"My name is Jun Sung Ae and I'm 21 years old." I bowed and smiled politely.

"Wonderful now if you all could sit for a moment we have some questions the members wanted us to ask you" The director smiled as his assistant gave us a pencil and paper.

"If you could put your names at the top quickly I will give you the questions" I was getting nervous because that means that SHINee would be reading my answers and they may not say it to my face but I would be judged just as everyone else.

The paper went like this

**_Height-165cm_**

**_Weight-51kg [do you guys really need to know that] -^_^-_**

**_Age-21_**

**_Occupation-Student_**

**_How is your schedule-very good at the moment_**

**_Feelings on kids-Adorable_**

**_Favorite Food-spicy rice cakes or cupcakes_**

**_Favorite SHINee member-can't pick just one sorry_**

**_If you could be any animal what would you be-CAT_**

It was very short but I hoped that the SHINee oppas would like it. Before we handed in our question sheets they took Polaroid pictures of everyone and told 4 of us to wait outside while they were doing one on one interviews. Each girl that came out before me had different expressions, one looked like she had just done the hardest thing that could possibly be done and another looked heartbroken. When it was my turn I was just a bundle of nerves. The 5 chairs that were originally in the middle of the room were replaced with just one chair. And I went over and sat down.

"Miss Sung Ae, would you be able to commit to getting to the location of shooting each week on time?" the director wasn't in the room anymore and it was just his assistant asking questions and writing down stuff onto a clipboard.

"Yes, as my schedule is free I would defiantly be able to make it on time to any shooting" I smiled but was slightly ignored.

"Good, Good. Now why should we choose you when there are hundreds of other girls just waiting to get a chance to be near SHINee?" the assistant looked over his clipboard and stared at me like he was drilling holes in my brain and I froze.

"Um...well I would really like to be on the show and I would defiantly do my best, but in the end I guess it's up to the director who gets in or not." I had lost all courage I previously had and I could barely remember any of the other questions asked of me I had been on auto pilot for the rest of the interview and I couldn't even remember a word of what was said. As I left the SM building I sighed.

'Man I blew it big time!' I really didn't believe I was going to get picked seeing how many confident girls that were there. They looked like they could get in anywhere and I had frozen up like an idiot. I turned my phone back on and messaged Hana.

'I think I blew it, I mean I froze and I don't even remember anything about the interview ugh why me -_- ~Sung Ae' it took all of about 5 minutes before I got a reply.

'Well just get back home ok I'll go and get some of your favorite cupcakes and we will watch dramas and pig out ^_^ ~Hana' I smiled despite myself Hana always knew how to cheer me up. I hopped on the train and headed home.

~Month later~

It was a month since I had been to the SM building and they were going to announce who was in online and they the shooting would start about a week after that. I had basically thrown any hope that I would get in out the window after hearing people online say that the interviews were easy and bunches of girls saying that they had been already told they were in. at about 5 pm I went on my computer anyway just to see.

"Ya! Are you really going to check the darn site Sung Ae! you're just going to disappoint yourself you know" Hana said never looking from the TV as I brought my laptop to the coffee table and opened it. I logged in and went on the site they had just posted the names and I sat and stared.

**_FAN GUESTS HAVE BEEN ANOUNCED_**

**_5 FAN GUESTS HAVE BEEN APPROVED FOR THE SHOW AND THE NAMES OF THE LUCKY LADIES ARE_**

**_KIM SO JUNG- AGE 19_**

**_LEE DAM BI- AGE 20_**

**_CHONG YAE NIM- AGE 22_**

**_KANG SAE MI- AGE 23_**

**_JUN SUNG AE-AGE 21_**

**_THESE 5 GIRLS HAVE ACTUALLY BEEN HAND PICKED BY SHINee THEMSELVES. I HOPE EVERYONE WISHES THEM WELL. THE SHOW WILL BE HAVING ITS FIRST EPISODE AROUND THE START OF OCTOBER. __SEE YOU THEN._**

everything spun...the world spun...the house spun I just didn't know what to say I stared at the page for 20 minutes before Hana decided to look down and see what was with me.

"Did you lose?" she didn't look at the computer but looked at me I couldn't speak I just nodded no. "Wait WHAT!" she turned her head and stared at the computer screen and we stayed like that staring at the screen for the rest of the night.

The rest of the week was a blur to me and I barely remember it all. so what happened was the next day after the guests were announced Hana dragged me to the mall to buy new clothes. it wasn't like I needed them but she said it would be better if I stood out a bit and maybe after all of this was over I might steal the heart of a SHINee member. I laughed despite myself.

"As much as I would like that to happen Hana I doubt that they would actually date any of us I mean why date us when you could date girls as pretty as Jessica or any actress?" Hana had become quite the optimist though since I had gotten in and told me that anything could happen. So I had gotten new clothes a couple new dresses new shoes and I was glad I had saved for so long to get them but goodbye vacation to America for like another 4 years.

I was told the night before shooting to be at the SM building at precisely 9 am so I tried to go to sleep early but you know that when you try to sleep and your excited you can never really sleep so I spent most of the night tossing and turning trying to get to sleep. I had fallen asleep finally around 2am and when 7 came around I was thankfully awoken by my alarm clock, my phone, and Hana jumping on my stomach.

"You awake yet" She giggled as she got off me so I could breathe.

"Yeah...but why did you have to jump on me" I coughed sitting up

"Well I was being extra sure that you'd wake up...this time" she walked out of the bedroom and sat on the couch.

"Hurry up, I'll do your hair for you but you need to hurry or you will be late get washed up and everything." She yelled from the couch.

I quickly got ready and headed out the door making it to the SM building in record time. it was only 8:30 but it seems like the crew had gotten up extra early to prepare.

"Oh are you one of the guests?" a coordinator unni came up and asked me.

"Yes they told me to be here at 9 sorry I'm a bit early" I bowed embarrassed but she just smiled back at me.

"Oh being early is always smiled upon dear hehe lets see where we are going to put the girls for now because from what I hear the members don't even know who is who hehe seems like they gave the photos to them but didn't tell them your names so they are literally seeing you for the first time today." She smiled and lead me to a small conference room with the windows all blacked out with construction paper.

"Now just wait here if anyone else comes early we will put them here till the members arrive and we can get around to hiding you girls this will be so fun and cute" she giggled and closed the door behind her. I waited for another 10 minutes before the door opened again and another girl was ushered into the room. She was taller than I was and looked cute with her glasses but she couldn't have been older then I was...could she?.

"Hello I'm Jun Sung Ae" I smiled and bowed

"I'm Kang Sae Min" She shuffled over to an open chair and sat down

"wait then you're older than I am I should call you unni shouldn't I" I smiled and laughed she looked so young maybe it was because she was so shy.

"You don't have to I'm fine with just being called Sae Min" She smiled and bowed her head

it was still very awkward in the room and continued to be so when the 3rd girl Kim So Jung and 4th girl Lee Dam Bi arrived and were rounded into the conference room. no one talked after we greeted each other and we all took seats separated from each other. it was actually about 8:50 when we could faintly hear a bunch of screams from outside and then we knew that SHINee had arrived.

"Hey why is the conference room all blacked out Hyung are their people hiding in it?" someone yelled out while running by.

"Really let me see!" the door handle jiggled but one of the staff members ushered the person away saying that they weren't allowed in.

"Oh so the girls are in there then...TAEMIN the girls are in the conference room!" the voice trailed off as they got farther away. time went fast and still the 5th girl didn't show up it was already 9:20 and shooting should have started already but just then the door opened and in she walked. She looked around the room huffed and sat down. 'this must be Chong Yae Nim'

"Well it's nice to see all you girls" The director said walking in. "So here is what we are going to do for the first season you each will get an oppa actually I think they are doing the choosing right now. your oppa is going to pull your name from a lottery so it's all blind ok and then in a couple of minutes we are going to move each of you to a location in Seoul and he will come and meet you for the first time I think it will be nice. then for about 2-3 weeks we will be filming on and off and that should be it. if all goes well we will keep you all and change your oppa for next season does that sound good?" everyone agreed.

"Oh well I'm being told that since all the boys have now picked that it's time to take you girls out lets go." he held the door open for everyone to go thru before closing it himself.

"Oh Sung Ae, I will be following you with our cameraman for the show ok?" The Coordinator unni from before told me with a smile.

"Great" I smiled and followed her to a black car outside. and off we went.

"Unni do you know where we are going?" I asked looking next to me.

"well I guess there is no reason not to tell you hehe we are headed to Gyeongbbokgung palace" She smiled. my face lit up this will be so much fun 'I wonder who picked me' I pondered that the whole car ride and I wondered if we were awkward on camera would we have to do it again or would we just go with it how do these dating shows actually work. but before I had time to wonder about the whole working of dating shows we were already at the palace and I was told to get out.

"So I just have to wait here Unni?" I called looking down the road.

"Yes hehe your oppa should be here in a few minutes actually and were turning on the camera now"

"SO do I HAVE to be standing exactly here" I giggles and backed up a couple of inches.

"Noooo but what are you going to do?" I ran over and told her my plan and she laughed and decided everyone would play along with it so I ran behind a small wall blocked by a tree and waited giggling to myself. all to soon I could hear the sound of a car rolling up and the door being closed.

"Yeobo where are you...Hello...um Coordinator noona where is my Yeobo?" the guy walked around and paced a little and I could see he was getting antsy I giggled and waited for him to turn his back toward me before I made my move.

"ya..has my Yeobo run away from me. is this really happening right now." Onew said sighing 'oh this is toooo perfect of course it would be Onew I'm sneaking up on' I was right behind him when I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Oppa I'm right here!" I swear he jumped about a foot in the air and spun on the spot.

"Yeobo where were you I was worried you had abandoned me" his face brightened up and I smiled.

"Well I thought since I'm surprised I wanted to make sure you were surprised to" I giggled

"Oh Yeah I got you something Yeobo" Onew pulled a stuffed penguin from behind his back

"Aww its cute that was so nice of you Oppa" I took the penguin and hugged it. I walked through the gates of the palace with him and we started to look around.

"Do you know why I got a penguin... it's because-" he started and I laughed.

"It's because you like penguins right" I finished and he started laughing.

"Yes and well I didn't know what else to get because if I got the wrong thing you would have been upset with me" he smiled and sat on the steps of the palace.

"I wouldn't have been upset" I sat next to him and looked at the beautiful garden in front of us.

"Hey How about we take a picture for memories sake" Onew suggested taking out his phone.

"alright lets go" I giggled we walked around the palace and I made silly faces at the camera while Onew took pictures.

"Hey haha now let's take a serious one ok?" He smiled and pulled me closer to him so we would both be in frame "Smile please yeobo" I giggled and smiled as he took the picture.

"Wonderful now can I have your number so I can send these to you?" he smiled

"ok give me your phone" I took his phone and put my number in and as I was finishing up I could hear a distinct growl noise and when I looked up Onew's face had turned a pink red.

"are you alright oppa? are you hungry?" I tried really hard not to laugh as I'm sure the mic on his shirt picked up the noise of his stomach growling.

"Um well yes how about we leave here and get something to eat" Onew smiled helping me onto my feet.

"I agree lets go get some food" I was hungry as well and decided to be cute so I hopped a couple of feet behind Onew.

"Haha is my Yeobo a bunny?" He followed after me as I walked to the car.

"Maybe...Maybe not...Haha actually I'm just hungry" I got into the car followed by Onew and the driver drove us to none other than a Mexicana Chicken. 'oh no I knew this would happen hehe' I cursed my luck as everyone who loves SHINee knows that if you give Onew a choice of what he wants to eat it will be chicken. But either way one of the staff members ran inside and got food for us and we ate it as we headed back to the SM building. When the car came to a stop in front of the building Onew told me to wait a moment as he hopped out of the car. he opened the car door to let me out which would have been super romantic if he wasn't biting into a drumstick at the same time.

"Whatever he does, its Onew Oppa Condition" I giggled as I sung and he blushed.

"Oh, Um I'm sorry" he was at a loss for words.

"Don't worry about it oppa it's what makes you, you" I smiled started up the stairs into the building.

"Sung Ae go into the room you were before and bring Onew with you ok" Unni shouted after me and I turned and nodded. as we both walked through the door I saw that some other couples had gotten back already. it seemed like Sae Min had gotten paired with Minho and that Yae Nim was paired with Key.

"Hey Key and Minho this is my Yeobo Sung Ae" Onew smiled and took a seat I just decided to take the seat next to him.

"Oh really hehe this is my Yeobo Yae Nim and that is Sae Min" Key smiled both girls waved at Onew. Jonghyun came back with Dam Bi and Taemin came back last with So Jung. as we were all sitting around the table kind of quiet Minho spoke up.

"I Have an idea I know they are going to start airing these episodes soon but how about none of us watch it until the show is done does that sound like a plan?" Minho smiled everyone nodded but Yae Nim.

"So what if it only lasts one season and are you really saying to not watch the show for about a year" she huffed and leaned back in her seat.

"well it would be special if we got to know each other naturally instead of just what we see on the show right?" Onew chimed in.

"I guess so" Yae Nim finally relented. we were quiet again for a few minutes before Key perked up.

"Onew did you do anything weird yet, Sung Ae did he?" Onew looked at me like a lost puppy. 'I really shouldn't say anything orrr should I' I couldn't keep it in thou I laughed.

"So what that's a yes what did he do?" everyone's interest was peaked.

"I'm not telling, you'd have to wait or get Oppa to tell you all I can say is that the song has already been sung" I giggled.

"Sung! already by who" Key looked a little disappointed. but I pointed to myself.

"Wait Onew are you saying you did something weird and your girlfriend didn't mind it?" Jonghyun was in disbelief. after all Onew could be a serious mood kill but it wasn't really his fault now was it.

"See my Yeobo is the best girlfriend" Onew put an arm on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug as I laughed. the door to the room opened and the director popped his head in.

"I'm starting to call people in for interviews ok Onew I will start with you." Onew stood and followed the director out of the room. everyone seemed to be in a good mood but stayed pretty quiet. I don't know if they got any louder after I left because I was the next one to be called out to do the interview.

"Hello Sung Ae" one of the coordinator unni said motioning me to sit down.

"ok I'm going to ask you some questions and we are going to edit it into the show later does that sound fine" I nodded "Great now how did you feel when you first saw that your Oppa was going to be Onew?"

"well I didn't really know it was him till I scared him but I think it will work out fine" I smiled at the camera. the coordinator unni laughed and told me I could look at her not the camera and I jumped a bit and smiled.

"I see your still holding the penguin he gave you do you like it?" I smiled wide

"anything from a SHINee oppa is a good gift so I love it" a couple of unnis in the back laughed and said "aegyo" which made me blush.

"well that is wonderful, how about when Onew opened the car door for you?" I couldn't help but almost fall off the chair laughing.

"You got that on camera really?" everyone in the room nodded trying not to laugh. "well as I told Onew that is who he is I can't really scold him for being himself can I?" I giggled and smiled.

"Well the last question I have is do you think that any of the Oppa's will fall for you when all this is over?" I saw everyone lean in a little really wondering what my answer was.

"Well I really don't know I mean the Oppa's could date almost anyone they wanted why would one settle on me?" I tilted my head and the camera light turned off.

"Well that was great Sung Ae I can't wait to do it again." the unni smiled and walked to the back of the room. I was told as I left the room I could go home if I wanted to and so that's what I did. I made it back before Hana had gotten back from her job at the bakery and sat in front of the TV with my penguin plush. I watched a bunch of dramas until Hana got home and drilled me on everything that happened today. she was surprised when I told her Onew was my Oppa but figured we would do the best together seeing as how we are both a little awkward. as it got darker outside I got supper sleepy and went to bed but as I was falling asleep my phone got a message when I looked it read.

_"Had a great time Yeobo, maybe we should hang out more often. I mean then just the show. Um well anyway just wanted to say good night hope you sleep well and can't wait to see you again ~Onew OPPA ^_^"_ I smiled and fell asleep.


End file.
